BAUtiful Drabble Collection
by Palmer Blu
Summary: Morgan and Reid have been around each other since they joined the BAU. The way that they look at each other and the little pet names are simply BAU-tiful. This is a collection of Drabbles that focuses on their interactions and special moments. *Prompt suggestions are welcomed!*
1. Knowing You Noticing Me

_A/N: Here is the first story in this collection of Drabbles. I hope that you all like what you read here. Also I am taking prompts and other suggestions for stories that will go in this collection. All the details are in the A/N below. (The Word counts on this are only counting the actual story. I have no intentions of counting the words located in the A/N_'s or disclaimers). Anyways, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters._

* * *

**_Knowing You...Noticing Me_**

_Words: 474_

_Summary: After their little spat on the jet Morgan is still upset with Reid. So, a sharing of a hotel room becomes a verbal altercation that may become much more._

* * *

Morgan closed the door to the hotel room as he followed Reid inside. Once he was in the center of the room he surveyed his surroundings.

"One bed. There is only one bed."

"I'll take the floor," stated Reid as he began going through his go-bag.

"Well it is the least you can do." sneered Morgan; moving to stand opposite the younger agent.

"Whoa, what is that supposed to mean?"

"That incident on the jet was uncalled for Reid. Plus, you know nothing about me!" Morgan's face was twisted up in anger.

"Firstly, what happened on the jet was merely an observation combined with logic. Secondly, I know more about you than you realize." Reid stopped going through his things to stare at his roommate for the night.

"Really? What do you know?" Morgan folded his arms across his chest.

"You sleep in nothing but boxers at home. When we share a room you wear pajama bottoms. You prefer your coffee black with as little sugar as possible.

"Everyone knows that stuff Reid. Its all-"

"I'm not finished. You call your mom every Thursday and Sunday evening at seven. You wear cologne that smells like spice and cinnamon. When you are exhausted and can't sleep you listen to jazz music because it calms your mind. You have an overactive protective nature that is a result of the Carl Buford incident."

"So what you've been profiling me?" There was disdain covering Morgan's words.

"No Morgan, I haven't been profiling you. I have simply been doing what you refuse to do."

"Please inform me on what that is genius."

"Opening my eyes and ears. Pay attention to what's right in front of your face." Reid turned his back to Morgan.

"Are you implying-"

"I'm not implying anything! Dammit Morgan! I know all this because I love you. I have loved you for quite some time now. But you are too selfish and self-absorbed to notice. At least too busy to notice anyone that doesn't have large breast and long, visible legs."

"Reid, why didn't you say something before?" Morgan walked over to the young man being sure to keep his distance.

"Where would it have gotten me? Absolutely nowhere. You never showed any interest. I wasn't going to just throw myself at you only to be shot down."

"Spencer, look at me please." Reid turned around to meet Morgan's gaze. He didn't know what was about to happen. He just hoped that the older profiler wouldn't break his heart.

"I may not have noticed before, but I am noticing now." Morgan leaned in and placed his lips on Spencer's. Reid reacted immediately as his body moved closer to Morgan's.

"Well, good thing that you aren't too late."

"Well, I'm known for my perfect timing Pretty Boy." With those words Morgan placed another kiss to Reid's lips.

* * *

_A/N: There you go. If you have a suggestion that you would like to make either PM me or leave a review with your suggestion. I will take prompts for this collection of drabbles as long as the prompts focus on Reid and Morgan in someway(Preferably as a couple). Your prompt can be a song that you would like to see a story based off of or something totally original that come up with on the spot. Anyways, I look forward to hearing from you. Until next time...See Ya :D_


	2. Could Have Told Me

_A/N: Here is the next Drabble. Hope you enjoy. This story is dedicated to **Ghostwriter**, who also suggested the prompt. Thank you for an awesome suggestion and I hope that this story is to your liking. Well on with the show! Enjoy!_**  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the Characters or, where this story is concerned, any quotes from the show. I am simply borrowing them to entertain others :D!_

* * *

**_Could Have Told Me_**

_Word Count: 476_

_Summary: Derek gave his confession about his sexual abuse at the hand of Carl Buford. Now Reid is trying to figure out how to deal with his lover during his moment of weakness. How will Reid react to the breaking news that has haunted the man that he loves? (Spoilers for "Profiler, Profiled" Ep2x12)_

* * *

The words were flashing in my head. The huge confession still burned into my mind. There was not going to be a day when this would be forgotten…especially not anytime soon. _"All these years I kept my mouth shut."_ Those words had shocked me as soon as they had flowed from Morgan's mouth. As soon as those words had been spouted I knew that nothing good could have happened.

_"Our business was over way too long ago to matter. You are protected by a statute of limitations and that's my fault."_ Once those words were uttered my heart broke. My Derek had been traumatized…molested…robbed of his innocence.

A deep sigh broke through my thoughts and brought my attention back to the present. Sitting across from me was my darker lover, a look of pure torture on his face. He was clearly lost in his own thoughts and I couldn't think of anything that I could do or say that would make a difference. Finally, the silence just became too much.

"Morgan…Derek? Are you…a-are you o-okay?" I stuttered as I waited to see if he would retaliate or not respond at all.

"Huh?" There was a haunted look in his eyes; a look that was accompanied by self-loathing.

"Are you okay?" My words were only acknowledged with a half-hearted nod.

"You know you could have told me?"

"Spence can we not do this right now. I have a right to my secrets just like everyone else." I saw the facial twitch that always let me know whenever I was pushing the boundaries.

"Derek…you know what….forget it. I will let it go." I said as I looked out of the jet window. I could feel the pout that formed on my face and the creases that rose on my forehead as I got wrapped up in my own thoughts yet again.

_How could I have not seen this? The signs were all there. And he was hurting…is hurting and there is nothing that I can do about it. Mainly because he won't let me in._

"Pretty Boy, I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know what you would think of me…if you would leave."

"Frankly, I don't know if I should be offended that you find me so shallow or if I should be disappointed that you think I would be anything other than supportive." I reached forward and grabbed Derek's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I love you Derek Morgan. I understand better than most that we all have our demons, but I am telling you that you don't have to face yours alone…ever. Especially as long as there is blood in my veins and breathe in my lungs. You could have told me, because you are no longer alone."

"I love you, Pretty Boy," said Morgan as he leaned forward to kiss me.

* * *

_A/N: Don't forget to R&R! And please keep the prompt ideas coming and promise that I will get to them as soon as possible. Thanks for the support. Until next time...See Ya :D_


	3. Meeting the Morgan Named Clooney

_A/N: Here is the next installment for this collection of drabbles. This story is dedicated to **irishgirl9**, who suggested this prompt. Thank you so much for your support and for the awesome suggestion. I hope that you enjoy this story. I would also like to thank all the readers for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. You all always put a smile on my face! So thank you! Without further ado, here is the new drabble! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters._

* * *

**Meeting the Morgan Named Clooney**

_Words: 500_

_Prompt: How Reid met Clooney (Suggested by **irishgirl9**)._

_Summary: Morgan has decided that it time for Reid to meet the other member of his family. So, Reid has to put his fear aside in order to do this for his boyfriend. This is the story of how Reid met the Morgan named Clooney._

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this," stated Reid to himself as he paced around his apartment. "I really don't know if I can do this. I mean with the Reid Effect and all I'm not sure how well this is going to go over." Reid sat down on the couch with a deep huff as he tried to reign in his mind. Nothing was working at all. _'Too late for that genius,'_ chastised Reid in his head. Before he could do anything else there was a knock at the door, followed by a key in the lock.

Morgan and Reid had exchanged keys a few weeks ago and now the sound of the metal sliding into the lock was like a bell announcing his death sentence. He stood as he heard Morgan make his way into the living room.

"Pretty Boy, where are you?"

"In here Derek," answered Reid. "Trying not to have a heart attack." He added softly.

"What was that baby boy?" asked Morgan with a chuckled and a humorous glint in his eyes.

"Nothing, can we…you know, just get this over with?"

"Sure thing Pretty Boy. Let's go."

Thirty minutes later the couple pulled into Morgan's driveway. As Morgan made his way to the door, he looked back only to realize that Reid hadn't gotten out of the car. With a sigh, Morgan doubled back. Reid avoided meeting his darker lover's gaze.

"Spencer, you have to get out babe."

Reid only shook his head causing Morgan laugh.

"Spencer, you can't seriously be afraid of Clooney." There was a teasing tone to his voice as he opened door and pulled Reid out of the car.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I am not looking forward to being dinner for the monster that you call your dog. I would prefer to keep all my extremities as well as my life." Reid had a terrified look on his face that could only be described as adorable.

"Clooney is not going to eat you. Pounce on you a bit, maybe, but he is not going to eat you."

Reid didn't notice that they had made it into the house until he heard the distant bark of a dog. He shuddered and Morgan held him as he called for Clooney to join him. The dog bound into the room before coming to a halt as he saw the stranger for the first time.

"Now hold out your hand Pretty Boy."

"You have got to be shitting me," stated Reid with an incredulous tone.

"No, Spencer. Just hold out your hand so that he can get your scent. I promise that nothing is going to go wrong."

Reid did as he was told. Clooney hesitantly approached and gave the hand a quick sniff before he licked the hand and barked happily. Reid screamed at the top of his lungs as he clutched the front of Morgan's shirt for dear life. Morgan laughed.

"He likes you, Pretty Boy. Meet the Morgan named Clooney."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all for the support. I hope that you enjoyed this. I am still accepting prompt suggestions. Also, I officially have a Twitter page to give you readers constant updates for my writing. The username is: PalmerBlu So, follow me so that you can stay updated with my Muse and me. Don't forget to R&R. Until next time...See Ya :D_


	4. Jealousy

_A/N: Well, well, well. Two updates in one night. My Muse (who's name is Nicholai) has really been energetic today. So, we decided that we would go ahead and get this posted before the night was over. And we are currently working on the next drabble for this collection. I love when my muse is all inspired and what not. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for all the support. Any way I will no longer hold you up. I hope that you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its Characters._

* * *

**Jealousy**

_Words: 500_

_Summary: Morgan and Reid are enjoying a nice day out together. When the two run into an unexpected guest, Morgan feels his jealousy awaken. How will things turn out for the older profiler and his lover?_

* * *

The two lovers made their way down the sidewalk. The sun was high in the sky and a gentle breeze traveled through the streets. Morgan had his arm draped over Reid's shoulders as the younger agent clung to his side, one arm around his back the other resting on his broad chest. To say that they were content as they made their way to nowhere in particular was a huge understatement.

"Hey, Pretty Boy wanna grab lunch."

"Sure Der. What did you have in mind?" Reid looked up at his lover before returning his eyes forward.

"Well, I was thinking Chinese."

"Sounds good to-" Reid stopped in the middle of his sentence which didn't go unnoticed by his older lover.

"What's wrong?"

"Ethan." Was all that Reid said.

"Ethan? What about him, Pretty Boy?"

"He is standing right here," said a voice that didn't belong to either of the two profilers. Morgan looked away from Reid to meet the gaze of Ethan. Instantly his jealousy reared its ugly head and he moved his arm to Reid's waist so that he could pull the slender man closer to him. Morgan had no problem with Reid having male friends. He trusted his partner. But he didn't trust his boyfriends ex.

"Derek, it's such a pleasure to see you again."

Morgan tensed as he yet again pulled Spencer even closer to his body, "Ethan."

"Ethan, what are you doing here?" questioned Reid as he looked at ex-lover.

"I decided that since I was passing through I might as well stop and see and old friend. I went to your apartment, but you weren't there."

"That is because he was with me." Morgan knew that he was overreacting and totally being a caveman, but he couldn't help himself.

"I can see that." Ethan turned back to the genius; clearly ready to ignore the man that had stolen what he had believed was his. "So, how is domestic life?"

"Life with Derek is great. I have never been happier."

"Not even that time when we went to the hotel and didn't leave for three whole days?"

"Ethan." Reid said in a tone that was clearly meant as a warning. Ethan sported an innocent look, but continued.

"Or how about that time that we kissed at sunset in Vegas? It was your first kiss, remember?"

"Watch it Ethan." This time it was Morgan that issued the warning.

"Or what Morgan? Are you going to go all _Planet of the Apes_ on me? I would love to see you pound your chest like an animal ready to be fed."

"That's it. You better fuck off before you regret it. Spencer made his choice and it wasn't you so piss off and go back to the hole that you crawled out of." Morgan was no longer holding Reid. Instead he had his face inches away from Ethan's.

"Der, please just let it go," pleaded Reid as he pulled his boyfriend away without even a backwards glance at Ethan.

* * *

_A/N: Well I hope that you all enjoyed that update. Follow my twitter page for constant updates, PalmerBlu. So, please don't forget to R&R! Love you all for the amazing support! Until Next Time...See Ya :D_


	5. First Kiss: Spencer

_A/N: Here is another drabble for this collection. Thank you all so much for the support. When I first started this collection I didn't think that people would like it, but you all have proven me wrong! Well, I'm not going to hold you up with a long rant. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds of the characters._

* * *

**First Kiss: Spencer**

_Words: 490_

_Summary: I was afraid...shaken. But in swooped Derek Morgan being all comforting. This is the story of one of the moments in my life that my Eidetic memory is not required to remember. It's the story of my first kiss with the one and only Derek Morgan._

* * *

_It was wonderful…magnificent…mind blowing. The first time that Derek Morgan kissed me was one of the best days of my life. In that moment I was cherished….adored…wanted. Let me tell you the story of how Agent Morgan granted me our first kiss._

The team was working a serial killer case in North Dakota. Thirteen victims all slaughtered in their homes and left with their intestines practically hanging out. It took us days before we found a connection between the victims. It had come to our knowledge, thanks to the brilliant Penelope Garcia, that the victims were all schizophrenic. As soon as that knowledge had reached my ears I became visibly distraught.

I knew that my fear was completely irrational. For one, my mother was not living in a home alone. She was staying in a sanitarium. Secondly, my mother didn't fit his victimology. Her hair was thankful the wrong color. But I still couldn't quite silence the nagging feeling that was tugging at my stomach.

It was a little after twelve when I found myself in the conference room that we were using at the local PD alone with Morgan. While he had not said anything other than a work related question here and there, I could tell that he was watching me. He knew that there was something wrong, but he was going to let me talk about it when I was ready. In that instant I decided that I needed to tell someone.

"This is bothering me, but I will be okay Morgan?" I didn't turn around to look at him.

"Will you?" Was his simple response. At that I had to rotate so that we were facing one another. The look in his eyes screamed concern and compassion and I could no longer lie to myself.

"Yes…no…maybe. Hell, I don't know. I feel so helpless and afraid. I can't lose her Morgan. She is all that I have left…I can't lose her." My voice trailed off towards the end of my explanation. Morgan stood up and made his way to where I was sitting. He placed his hands on the table in front of me and leaned in close.

"I know that you can't lose her and don't worry because I won't let you lose her, not like this. But you are wrong."

I gulped before answering, "Wrong about what?"

"About her being all that you have left. You have an entire time that cares about you. And…well you have me." Morgan closed the distance between us and as soon as his lips met my I felt the fireworks go off. My tension and fears melted away and was replaced a fog that hung heavily over my mind. This was perfect, oh so perfect. The way that his firm lips meshed precisely with mine. The nips that you placed on my bottom lip. It was all so intoxicating. It was my intoxicating first kiss with Derek Morgan.

* * *

_A/N: So please R&R! And I am still taking prompts. I have not forgotten any prompts that have been given to me I am simply writing the drabbles as the ideas for them unfold. So, please don't fret if you haven't seen you prompt suggestion yet. It will be here soon. Until Next Time...See Ya :D_


	6. First Kiss: Derek

****_A/N: Hello my pretties! I am finally updating this collection again! Here is First Kiss told from Derek's POV. I had always intended to tell this story from both view points mainly because I wanted you all to see what Derek felt. So I hope that you all enjoy this! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters._

* * *

**First Kiss: Derek**

_Words: 500_

_Summary: I know that he needed the comfort. He needed to know that he had someone else that would always look out for him. But I didn't expect it to be so explosive...so natural...or for it to leave me speechless. This is my story of how I shared my first kiss with the one and only genius, Dr. Spencer Reid._

* * *

It was magical…so right…absolutely perfect. The first time I kissed Spencer Reid was a day that will forever be etched into my mind. In was a time where he needed to be comforted and I was there to grant him that. It was a moment in life where I finally felt like I had a purpose…like something I did mattered. This is the story of my first kiss with Spencer Reid.

We were working a case in North Dakota. A serial killer was murdering women in their homes and practically leaving their insides hanging out. So far we had thirteen dead. Then thanks to my baby girl we gained some new information, all of the victims were schizophrenic.

The change that happened to the genius was obvious. Spencer seemed to be somewhere else the entire time. He was clearly inside his own head, wrapped up in thoughts of his mother. He was afraid for her and it was showing, but it seemed that I was the only one who really noticed.

Twelve hours later I found myself sitting in the conference room that had been provided for the team. I watched as Reid worked and stewed in his own worries and I only spoke when completely necessary. I knew that he needed some time and space. I was just worried that if I looked away for even one second that he would break. It felt like eons before Spencer finally spoke about what was on his mind.

"This is bothering me, but I will be okay Morgan." He seemed adamant to avoid eye contact.

"Will you?" The question was a legitimate one. I needed to know if he was just trying to placate me. He spun around to look at me and our eyes met. I don't know what he saw there but it triggered something.

"Yes…no…maybe. Hell, I don't know. I feel so helpless and afraid. I can't lose her Morgan. She is all that I have left…I can't lose her." His voice trailed off and it hurt me. _'My poor Pretty Boy.'_ Was the thought that crossed my mind. I made my way over to where he was sitting.

"I know that you can't lose her and don't worry. I won't let you lose her, not like this. But you are wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

I paused briefly. The silence was so short lived that I don't even think that Spencer noticed. Then I was speaking, "About her being all that you have left. You have an entire team that cares about you. And…well you have me." I closed the distance between us and once our lips met it was like heaven on earth. I felt like everything that my life was based on disappeared and my entire being became tethered to the man that I was kissing. I nipped at his bottom lip and kissed him like I would never kiss anyone every again. This was my first magical, miraculous kiss with one sexy Dr. Spencer Reid.

* * *

_A/N: So, how was it? Please don't forget to R&R! Your reviews are food to my muse and he really needs some snacks :). I am still taking prompts like always. Until Next Time...See Ya :D_


	7. A New Lease on Life

_A/N: Hello once again good people! I am so happy about the response that this collection has gotten. I want to thank you all for the wonder reviews and all the favorites and follows! You all are truly amazing. Also, there is going to be a Halloween drabble collection posted for this lovely couple so stay tuned for that. Well, that is all for me at this moment. So, continue on to the story and I hope that you enjoy!_**  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters._

* * *

**A New Lease on Life**

_Words: 490_

_Summary: Reid has been hiding something and Morgan is sick of it. So he decides to take matters into his own hands and find out what the resident genius of the BAU is hiding. But what he finds is the last thing that he expected to see ever._

* * *

Reid was definitely hiding something. He had been acting strange all week and for the life of me I just couldn't figure out what it was. Something was going on in the genius's life and instead of going to the people who cared about him, he was hiding from us. Well not any more. I was going to take matters into my own hands. If he wasn't going to tell me what was going on, then I was just going to have to profile it out of him-and maybe stalk him a little.

I noticed that he was constantly checking his bank account on his phone and frequently looking over his shoulder. There was something that he clearly didn't want the rest of the team to find out about; something that was constantly draining his funds. It was five in the evening when Reid rose from his seat and made his way to his car. Little did he know was that I was just a few seconds behind him.

He rode down some rough streets until he pulled into some run down motel. He parked, got out, and made his way to the door of one of the rooms. _Oh my gosh…my Pretty Boy is sneaking around because he is living in a motel._ My brain was still trying to process this info as I made my way to the door that I had just witnessed my co-worker enter. It didn't take long before he was answering the door only to try and shut it in my face with an expression of pure terror. I stuck my foot in the doorway.

"Why don't you just let me in Pretty Boy?" Reluctantly Reid moved aside and allowed me to enter. All his clothes and books were packed in boxes along the wall. _Definitely not staying here._

"Why are you here, Reid?"

"Just dealing with a pest problem in my apartment so I am staying here until they fumigate."

"Spencer." The name was spoken as a warning.

"I-I got…"

"You got evicted? Why?"

"Because I can no longer afford the damn place. They raised my rent!"

"Well then, pack your things. I have a rental property that you can use."

"No Morgan. I will not accept charity."

"This is not charity Reid. This is a friend helping a friend in need."

"I said no." His face spoke volumes, but I was not going to let up. There was no way that I was going to let _my_ Pretty Boy stay in this motel, especially in this neighborhood.

"Fine then you are coming with me."

"Going with you where?"

"To my place. I have a spare bedroom and I refuse to take no for an answer. Now grab what you need for tonight. We will come back for the rest tomorrow."

Reid looked as if he wanted to argue so I gave him my best puppy dog look. "Please Spence." He agreed instantly.

* * *

_A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed it. Don't worry about the cliff hanger. This little one is not complete. There will be at least one more part to go along with this one! Anyways don't forget to R&R! Until Next Time...See Ya :D_


	8. A New Lease on Life Pt 2

****_A/N: Okay so here is part Two of "A New Lease on Life". I hope that you will enjoy the continuation. Without further ado, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters._

* * *

**A New Lease on Life Pt. 2**

_Words: 288_

_Summary: __Reid has been hiding something and Morgan is sick of it. So he decides to take matters into his own hands and find out what the resident genius of the BAU is hiding. But what he finds is the last thing that he expected to see ever._

* * *

It was roughly seven in the evening when I finally got Reid to my place. Of course he gave me that heart stopping, oh so gorgeous pout the entire way but I wasn't changing my mind. There was absolutely no way in hell that I was going to let Spencer, my Pretty Boy, remain practically homeless. Yes, I was being kind of protective and intrusive, but so what. Reid wasn't the type to ask for help so I was going to force it on him.

"There is only one bed setup right now and we haven't had dinner yet. So, you can just take my bedroom and tomorrow I will get the guest room setup."

"Derek, I am not going to put you out of your own bed!" Reid practically shrieked at me.

"Well, I absolutely refuse to let you sleep on the couch. So what do you suggest we do?" I crossed my arms over my chest showing Reid that I was not going to back down.

The blush that crept up the younger man's face was adorable. I basically had to fight every instinct in me not to reach out and caress the soft skin of his face.

"Well, I-I'm pretty s-sure that we could bothfitinyourbed." The last part of his statement was spoken too quickly for me to understand.

"We could what?"

Spencer sighed deeply before speaking, "We could both fit in your bed."

Now it was my turn to blush. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Before I could stop myself what I was really thinking flew out of my mouth. "Because I really care about you and I might not be able to keep my hands to myself."

* * *

_A/N: Don't worry about the cliffhanger because there is at least two more parts to this little beauty. Please R&R! Until Next Time...See Ya :D_


	9. A New Lease on Life Pt 3

****_A/N: Well I figured that I would give you all another part to the "A New Lease on Life" story. So here is part three. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the Characters._

* * *

**A New Lease on Life Pt. 3**

_Words: 363_

_Summary: __Reid has been hiding something and Morgan is sick of it. So he decides to take matters into his own hands and find out what the resident genius of the BAU is hiding. But what he finds is the last thing that he expected to see ever._

* * *

_Damn it, Derek. What the hell were you thinking? Oh yeah, that's right you weren't thinking!_ I continued to mentally chastise myself as I watched Spencer try to get his emotions back under control. He was going to leave. That decision was clear on his face but that couldn't happen. Not only did he need a place to stay; I also needed him close to me. So, I braced myself as I attempted damage control.

"Spence, I shouldn't have said that. I will-I will just sleep out here on the sofa. I insist that you take the bedroom." It seemed as if hours passed, even though it was only five minutes, before Reid responded.

"Fine," said Reid as he turned and made a beeline for the bedroom. Dammit things weren't going the way that I had planned. And I had planned out everything.

As soon as I heard the shower turn on I rushed into the bedroom to change into something comfortable before I called to order dinner. When the water finally shut off, I was resting on the sofa with the television playing faintly in the background. The expectation was that Reid would hide out in the back room until time to eat. Shockingly, and luckily, he decided to join me in the living room. Granted he did sit at the other end of the couch as far away from me as possible.

Reid kept glancing at me when he thought that I wasn't paying attention. I watched his eyes rake over my bare chest and the blush creep over his skin.

"You know you can come closer if you want," I said leaving the choice completely up to him.

"Why Morgan?" His voice was a barely audible whisper.

"Why what?"

"Why me? Why now?"

"Because I need you just like you need me. Spence you always refuse to ask for help. Well, I'm tired of standing by and watching you suffer. Telling you how I feel is my way of giving you a new lease on life."

"And if I decline?" The question stung my heart.

"Then I will back off. It will hurt like hell, but I will back off."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about another cliffhanger. I will definitely wrap this little story up in the next part before you all decide to go on a rampage and hunt me down :)...well the next drabble posted in this collection might not be the final part, but don't worry I won't make you wait long for the final part to this. Until Next Time...See Ya :D_


	10. Derek

****_A/N: Okay here is another drabble for this collection. I would like to thank you all for the support and for reading this story. I won't hold you all long with a huge sentimental speech. So here is the next drabble!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters. _

_Warning: This is T due to one sentence. Just a heads up!_

* * *

**Derek**

_Words: 484_

_Summary: The team has a case in Florida. When they arrive and are greeted by the detective on the case Derek becomes a little too friendly. How does Reid deal with his jealousy and anger at the situation (Spoiler "In Heat" Ep. 3x17)._

* * *

"Morgan…Derek," introduced the dark skinned agent as he held out his hand to the Florida detective. He was looking her up and down, appraising her openly. Clearly she had something that sung to him because our relationship and I had faded to the background. Well, screw him too. If he wanted to go back to vaginal fluids and breasts who was I to stop him? Besides I had actually come to terms with the fact that eventually Derek would convert back to his heterosexual ways. I was brought out of my musing by the sound of footsteps moving away from me.

I glanced up and instantly my eyes made contact with Derek's. He smiled at me, but I couldn't bring myself to return it.

"What's wrong Pretty Boy?" He moved closer to me with his arm reaching out to me. I quickly stepped back out of range; not ready for the intimate contact that would melt away my pain and anger. Morgan's hand dropped instantly.

"Spence, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I don't know _Derek_; maybe we should ask the detective that has piqued your interest to investigate my anger!" My fists clenched and unclenched as I tried to remain civilized.

"So this has something to do with the way I greeted the detective? What's wrong with my introduction?"

"Really Morgan-"

"Now we're back to last names?"

"Yes, we're back to last names. Apparently I had work overtime to be allowed to say your first name. But you casually and flirtatiously gave it to the human being with breasts!"

"What has gotten into you Spence? I was not flirting with her! I'm with you! Do you really think that I would flirt with another person? Especially with you around!" Now Derek's rage was coming to the surface.

"Well maybe your instincts are telling you that you made the wrong choice when you slept with me, because you definitely flirted with her. And you know what really sucks? She ate up the attention. She thinks you're interested in her now Derek!"

"No she doesn't, you're just being paranoid."

"Morgan, I saw the way that she looked at you. It's the same look that other women give you whenever you smile, dance, or simply breathe. It's the exact same look that you say I give you. So Derek, is it really paranoia if it is really happening?"

"Pretty Boy, I'm sorry if it seems like I was leading her, or any other woman, on. I want you. I care about you. There is no one else and there never will be." When he reached for me this time I allowed the embrace. Once his arms were around me I instantly felt warm and content. "Forgive me?"

"I forgive you, but the next time you become _Derek_ I'm going to withhold sex for a month."

"Ouch Kid, that's harsh, but I understand. I'm only _Derek_ to you."

* * *

_A/N: I hope that the fact that this is not a cliffhanger is a good thing. Please R&R! Wow three updates in one night! Well, Until Next Time...See Ya :D_


	11. You Know There's Only You

_A/N: Hey everyone! I know, it's been a long time since I have updated this story, or any other story for that matter. Well that Hiatus is over because I finally got a new computer! So, yes, I am back and I'm ready to produce jaw dropping stories that will keep you completely entertained. Here is the next installment to the BAUtiful Drabble Collection!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters._

* * *

_**You Know There's Only You**_

_****Words: 496_

_Summary: Reid never thought that he would see the day where he questioned his relationship with Morgan. Well, that thought comes into existence when Reid sees Morgan flirted with a woman. What happens to the BAU couple?_

* * *

The team sat around the small, cramped club table. The smell of beer and wings surrounded them as they swayed to the music from their seats. Their last case, though it had been close to home, had been a rough one for them all to deal with. So as a collective whole they had opted for a chance to let their hair down. Well, all except Rossi and Hotch who had chosen other methods of unwinding.

"Where is that husband of yours Reid?" asked Garcia in her usual chipper tone.

"First off, he is not my husband, just my boyfriend. Secondly, I have no clue."

"Well it doesn't take that long to order- oh my gosh."

"What is it Jayje? Did you spot. Him?" Spencer stared across the club to the bar, watching as Morgan leaned in close to the bartender. He had on his charming smile and the shirt that he was wearing left nothing to the imagination. Reid was use to girls openly staring at his lover, but what he hadn't expected to every witness was his partner entertaining them by flirting. The green monster inside of him roared to life as he tried his hardest not to overanalyze things.

"Now Reid I'm sure that it isn't what it seems." Said Prentiss as she tried to get Reid to sit back down as Morgan made his way back over.

"What's wrong Pretty Boy?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask the bartender?" Said Reid as he hurried to the bathrooms.

Morgan looked at his teammates. He had never felt so lost and confused and it showed on his face. It was Garcia who finally decided to have pity on the dark skin agent.

"He saw you talking to the bartender and he figured that you were up to your old tricks."

"I wasn't flirting with her! She couldn't hear me over the music so I leaned closer so she could hear me."

"Well you might want to go explain that to him Morgan."

Morgan rushed from the table toward the bathroom. He entered and after making sure that he and Reid were the only ones inside he locked the door. Slowly he approached Reid.

"Spence, I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. You were just doing what you are accustomed to. It's not like I would have been your first choice."

"You are my first choice. Hell you're my only choice. I don't want anyone else."

"Well you should have said that to the bartender."

"She couldn't hear me so I leaned in to help. But nothing else happened. I promise."

"Nothing else happened. I can't believe that because she was smiling a lot."

"She was smiling because I was talking about you the entire time. She said that it was adorable how I was so wrapped up in you."

"Really?"

"Really, Pretty Boy. You are the only one for me. Don't ever doubt that."

"I love you Derek."

"I love you too baby."


	12. A New Lease on Life Pt 4

**A New Lease on Life Pt. 4**

_A/N: Well I know that it has been some time, but here is the next addition to this drabble collection and the final part of the "A New Lease on Life" story. I am thinking about turning this little four part story into a multi-chapter fic. Let me know what you think of that. So, without further ado.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters._

* * *

_Words: 448_

_Summary: R____eid has been hiding something and Morgan is sick of it. So he decides to take matters into his own hands and find out what the resident genius of the BAU is hiding. But what he finds is the last thing that he expected to see ever._

* * *

Dinner was extremely awkward to put it lightly. Reid made sure that he stayed as far away from me as humanly possible without being rude. So my frustration continued to grow as the seconds ticked by. In an attempt to lay all the cards on the table I had made a difficult situation worse. It was about a quarter to midnight when- to my surprise- Reid broke the silence.

"I'm not what you want."

I stared at him for a moment, trying my hardest to read him.

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?"

"Well, allow me to rephrase. I'm not what you need."

"Really now? And why is that?" He needed to give me answers, clear ones, so that I could fix this.

"It doesn't take a profiler to notice that I am going down the wrong path. I mean seriously Derek, have you not noticed my tardiness to work, the sense of edginess that I give off every day, or how distant I've been?"

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Fear gripped my heart as I held my breath waiting for his verification.

"Yes Morgan! I'm using again! I'm using and this time I don't know if I will be able to stop. How do you think I lost my apartment? I'm-I'm already too far gone Morgan, so save yourself the restless nights, headaches, and irritation. Just let me…..just let go."

The tears began to flow down his face, leaving behind a trail that insured that I knew that Spencer was crying. His floodgates were now wide open and I was beginning to worry that he might not be able to get it closed again. There was, however, one thing that I was sure about. Spencer needed me, now more than ever and there was no way that I was going to just _let him go_.

"Spencer." He didn't respond so I tried again. "Pretty Boy, look at me please." I went and kneeled in front of him. Once our eyes met I spoke.

"I'm not going to let you go. I'm going to go through the restless nights and deal with the impending headaches and irritation. Why? Because I know that there will also be peaceful nights, plenty of smiles, and limitless happiness. So, stop trying to push me away because I'm not going anywhere. Whether you like it or not." When Spencer reached out and ran his thumb over my cheek I noticed that one lone tear had escaped. It hurt to see my Genius struggling, especially when I had watched the changes manifest and grow.

"Okay," was the whispered response. So I gave him a brief smile and leaned in.


End file.
